BG-011B Build Burning Gundam
The BG-011B Build Burning Gundam is a mobile suit from the anime series Gundam Build Fighters Try. It is piloted by Sekai Kamiki. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Build Burning Gundam is a Gunpla designed exclusively for unarmed close-quarters combat, it fights using only its hands and feet (although its MS-09B Dom disguise is armed with heat saber and giant bazooka). The unit's movement and mobility have been noted to be similar to that of GAT-X105B/ST Star Build Strike Gundam and this is not surprising, as it is also built by Sei Iori. When the Build Burning Gundam and its fighter are both in peak condition, fire effects created by Plavsky particles will burst out from its back. The light blue parts on its body can also glow orange during battle and the suit can manipulate fire effects. Attacks ;*'Jigen Haoh School: Seiken-Zuki' :A technique taught to Sekai and used by him when he controls the Build Burning Gundam. It is a forceful punch that produces a strong shock wave, easily rending the plastic off of a Gunpla and sending the enemy unit flying far away. ;*'Jigen Haoh School: Shippu-Zuki' :Another type of punch from Jigen Haoh School, it is capable of stirring up the wind and scattering Plavsky Particles away from the playing field. The fist used in the punch is enveloped by green-colored Plavsky Particle effects during the attack. ;*'Jigen Haoh School: Seiso-Geri' :A powerful kick from Jigen Haoh School. The Build Burning Gundam first boosts into the sky and then uses the speed its gains while free falling to increase the destructive power of its kick. During the attack, the foot that is used for the kick is enveloped by green-colored Plavsky Particle effects. History The Build Burning Gundam was built by Sei Iori at an undetermined time after the 7th Gunpla Battle World Championship, using the techniques he pioneered on the Star Build Strike Gundam. Unknown circumstances made Sei hide the Build Burning Gundam by disguising it as a Dom mobile suit, and then storing it inside the Gunpla Battle World Championship trophy he won with Reiji. The Build Burning Gundam's would see its baptism of fire when novice fighter Sekai Kamiki accidentally finds the Dom gunpla inside the World Championship trophy, and then uses it to fight in a gunpla battle against Plastic Model Club president Daiki Miyaga. After defeating Miyaga in battle, Sekai's Dom is sniped by Yuuma Kousaka's Lightning Gundam , who then engages to attack Sekai until a successful hit seemingly destroys the Dom. To everyone's surprise, in place of the destroyed Dom is the now revealed Build Burning Gundam, that successfully closes the distance against the Lightning Gundam using its superior mobility and defense. Trivia * The Build Burning Gundam appears to have a Mobile Fighter G Gundam theme to it, with its main design focus being on unarmed hand-to-hand combat and spectacular power attacks. Alongside, its gunpla fighter is an apprentice martial artist of great skill and rebellious youth, similar to Domon Kasshu. * Despite having "Burning" in its name, director Shinya Wataba has confirmed that Build Burning Gundam has nothing to do with the GF13-017NJII God Gundam, whose name was changed to "Burning Gundam" in G Gundam's English dub. Outside the aforementioned Mobile Fighter theme, the Build Burning is a completely original unit. * Unlike standard mobile suits, the Build Burning Gundam uses Plavasky Particles as its propulsion. Picture Gallery Build Burning Gundam Profile Pic.png izDbUeDfFPCaf.jpg BuildBurningGundam-2 GBFT-1.png BuildBurningGundam-3 GBFT-1.png Buildburninggundamfist.png Buildburninggundamfist2.png References External Links *BG-011B Build Burning Gundam on Gundam Build Fighters Try (Official Site)